Hard Candi
by Mrs.Kite
Summary: "Can you explain why am I going to Bullshit Academy in the first place?" Candace Cortez never wanted to attend Bullworth- but little did Candace know that she's gonna have a bun in the oven. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Welcome To Bullshit Academy

**HEAY! Is for horses...anyways I began to play Bully just I just got it! I WAS SO FUCKING HAPPY YOU COULD NOT BELIEVE! HEHEHE i like kissing Trent,but not as much as Gordo ;)...so I'm almost done with the game and thought making an OC for it cuz I really love this game...Hopefully I get each characters personalities right and plz PM me if you would like a inform me of something I got wrong or didn't know about the game!**

**Hope you like this bitch named Candi Cortez XD and also BIG THANKS TO MY SISTA ANIKA CHANCER! She's too much of a brilliant helper and I WUV YOU GURL! Your so sickening...**

**I do not own anything except Candi and Anika owns Candi's bff Blondie (she'll come in l8ter as the 'White Samurai) and she helped edit this chapter for me and add extra stuff! I need mah perfection! Thanks girly! **

**_WARNING: __THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, FUTURE CHAPTERS, AND OTHER CONTENT. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hard Candi<strong>

Chapter 1

**Welcome to Bullshit Academy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Anxiously the brunette waited, sitting on the bathtub edge. Clutching her tiny stomach, her legs shaking wildly as her deep blue violet eyes watered up. <em>

_Her eyes fixed on the object placed on the sink. _

"_Hurry the fuck uppppp," she whined, feeling the sensation of vomiting. She checked her multicolored polka dotted watch and saw two minutes already passed. _

_The girl exhaled loudly and began to take her steps to the sink, still holding on tight to her stomach. Her small hand trembled as she carefully picked up the white stick. She was too scared to look, fearing what the result would say. Her eyes were squeezed shut and the weight of the small simple object felt heavy in her palm._

_'**Please say negative'**, she thought. '**Negative. Negative. Negative.'**_

_Slowly she willed herself to open her eyes that were clouded with tears. The result was like a smack in the face as she she stared down at it._

_Her crystal violet- blue eyes widened in shock._

* * *

><p>In the broken down Saturn that rumbled rather slowly down the foreign streets, the teenage girl was sitting in front with her mother as the adult was driving "this piece of shit" as the mother and daughter would refer to.<p>

Their destination was to Bullworth Academy, in their new home, New England.

"Can you explain why am I going to Bullshit Academy in the first place?" The daughter complained in her thin New Jersey accent.

In the mother's reaction- probably like any mom would- she smacked her child in the back of the head lightly. "_Cierra la boca_," she protested.

"Geez ma' I was kidding. Goodness... So why am I going to this school anyways?" The girl asked, pulling her hood over her head.

She looked over to her mom- the two were both almost identical- like twins. Only, her mom's face was about 16 years older, and their eyes were different. The mother, named Cassandra's eyes were dark brown, same as her hair color and were almond shaped. For her daughter, she'd inherited her unknown father's eyes, deep blue-violet and were still shaped like her mom's, just bigger.

Still waiting impatiently for her mom's answer, she interrupted the silence, "Well?"

Cassandra was trying to form the words, but nothing came out.

Until...

"In Jersey, I make no money," she pronounced carefully in her spanglish tongue. "I try so hard, you know, but just no money," while she was speaking, her daughter's ocean eyes started to cloud.

"So, we loose house, _everything_...all we ha' is all our stuff, Yara, an' this piece of _meirda_," she said, laughing, with the teenager joining in as well.

"Now I ha' to stay with your Tia and you stay here," she said as the car stopped in front of Bullworth gates.

"Plus, you bad girl too." Cassandra looked over to her daughter now with a grin, "This will be good for you my bebe. Make you less bitchy,"

"Hey, I get that from you Mami," the girl teased as her eyes twinkled mischievously. Her pouty lips curved up, forming a grin, and revealed her blue braces.

"_Besos_, Candace," The mother said as she puckered her lips.

"Only if you stop calling me that," the younger teenager complained as she rolled her eyes, and kissed both of her mother's cheeks.

Her name was Candace Cortez, also known as Candi. She likes Candi better since she thinks Candace sounds like an old ladies name.

She was born and raised in New Jersey with her single mother, Cassandra Cortez. You probably figured it out that there's no dad in the picture...because he's not...he's an ass.

She _was_ going to be a sophomore at her all girls Catholic high school in Jersey, but her mom wasn't making any money and was in lots of debt. Candi tried to help out by getting a part time job, which only effected her grades due to lack of time, making them even worse.

The 15 year old girl had trouble at school not involving in grades. She had gotten into a lot of fights with girls- like actually fists fights in the alley next to the school. Rumors spread that she almost bit an ear off a girl, but of course rumors are never true.

Then, they lost their house. So now Candi has to go to Bullworth Academy, for the greater good, and her mom is left to live with her sister and a household full of kids. The worst- her mom is taking her beloved dog, Yara.

Before getting out of the car, Candi shifted herself to face her dog in the back. "Bye-bye Yara," she said, petting the old beagle roughly on her head. The dog nuzzled up against her hand- wanting more attention, but it was time for Candi to go. It whined sadly as she gathered her stuff that she brought for the long drive.

She got out of the car and walked back to the trunk as her personalized keys jingled in her pocket. She pulled them out and flipped through them for the right one until she came across her light pink one. She slide it into the lock and as the pink key turned, she could her the lock click which made the trunk pop open. The sound was so sudden to her, proving how sensitive she was, but doesn't fully know it.

Maybe Candi is like the lock, keeping all those feeling and emotions inside, waiting for one right person, one right key to unlock her, to see the real her pop open. To unleash all her repressed qualities in her.

After getting all her bags, the sound of clicking heels hitting the stone floor made Candi alert and ready for whoever was coming to get her.

"Miss Cortez," said a stiff voice coming from behind her.

"Miss Cortez!" the voice repeated, arriving close.

Turning around, Candi saw a tall lady, with short brown bobbed hair, walking quickly towards her.

"Yeah?" the shorter girl asked with a hint of nervousness, since she tends not to be very calm when it comes to meeting new people. Especially old people.

Finally the lady was before Candi, "Welcome to Bullworth Academy!" She announced a little to over- dramatically, projecting her voice as she threw her arms up.

In Candi's view- all she saw was this middle aged woman getting over excited about the name of the school, but she didn't want her to have a heart attack over it.

"Cool," the teen huffed out and rolled her eyes- clearly unimpressed.

"I am Ms. Danvers," the lady said, "and Dr. Crabblesnitch is awaiting you, so you'd best be on your way. You don't want to keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting," she ordered as she pointed in the direction to where the head master's office should be.

"Uh... okay?" Candi waddled a few steps before tripping, due to all her baggage she had to haul on her own. "Shit," she cursed.

"Ugh! I'll take your bags, now hurry, Dr. Crabblesnitch is a brilliant man!" Ms. Danvers took Candi's bags and started to walk away with them. Candi could hear Ms. Danvers repeat in awe, "Yes, what a _brilliant_ man, he is."

_'Who's a brilliant man?... tsk, old people,' _Candi thought.

Walking into the Bullworth gates, setting foot on campus, she noticed there were a lot of people. Suddenly Candi was confused on where to go,

_'Do I have to go to my dorm or what?' _Candi was oblivious on what do to or where to go.

Wandering around she could hear people talk about her, like:

_"Ugh, we have enough students here..."_

_"The more the merrier, just wait until she causes trouble..."_

_"She's like a 6th grader..."_

_"A shame, this school doesn't need more poor people attending."_

All those comments didn't bother her, but one specific one got her hot headed.

"Look at that new chick, I could break her easily," said a cocky jock.

Candi stopped and stared at the blond teen with her famous evil eye. "You gotta be fucking kidding me?" she said angrily.

"You talking to me?" he replied, "I could no doubt. You're tiny as fuck,"

The rest of the jocks laughed at her cruelly.

"Your even tinier than me!" One of them wolfed.

"Do you want your ass kicked?" Candi screamed, causing a crowd to form around them.

"Oh I'm sooo scared," He mocked, " a little girl is going to pummel me!" The jock, named Casey laughed.

The anger got into the brunette's brain causing her to plunge at him, but some how something stopped her...or someone.

Candi was now on top of this scrawny kid wearing a pink shirt. (Hey Candi loves the gays, most of her friends back in Jersey were gay.)

Her closed eyes opened, "The hell...?" She said as she looked down at the boy.

In the boy's vision- all he could stare at were those big blue eyes, and he was trying to figure out if they had a shade of purple in them. But then he got back to reality when the girl spoke:

"Why are you in my way?"

She positioned herself on her knees, letting the boy sit up. Candi then looked up at the jocks, her head dancing left to right. Stopping she asked, "Who the fuck are you guys?"

The clique signaled each other with dumb struck expressions.

"You're little girl who was going to 'beat shit' out of him," said one jock in an accent.

"What are you talking about idiots? Just leave me alone for God's sake," Candi said, shooing them away with her hand.

They shrugged and left, one of them saying it wasn't over yet, but Candi could care less at the moment. She got up and so did the boy she accidentally attacked.

"Wait a minute pipsqueak, why was I on top of you?" The teen asked, grabbing on tight to the boy's arm. It hurt the boy a bit, being he was so frail.

"You honestly don't remember?" he questioned as she shook her head.

"Ahhhh, that's why I'm asking, dumb ass."

"Oh, w-well, first I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski," he said, holding out his free friendly hand.

The distracting feature of the girl was her eyes,(and possible her Puerto Rican ass) and how big they were, not scary huge big, but beautifully shaped. Also the color was magnificent, the only other person who would have it would be Elizabeth Taylor (R.I.P.)!

"Did I ask for your name? No. So how did I get on your puny ass?" She interrogated, her voice raised.

His hand dropped and started to panic, "You got mad at that jock, Casey, and you sprung at him, but tackled me instead because I guess I got in the way."

"Why did I get mad at that baboon?"

"I-I don't know I just came in the whole scene when you attacked me," Pete was now swaying from nervousness, a drop of sweat trickled down his brow.

"Calm the down, don't piss yourself just cause I'm asking questions," she said, getting defensive. "_Sorry _for having short term memory loss!"

Pete stood still now, "So that's why you didn't know why you were on top of me, heh." he forced a grin.

"Nah, because I have long term memory loss," she slouched when saying.

"Have you talked to Dr. Crabblesnitch yet?"

"Pfff, who?" Candi was about to laugh at the name.

"You have to talk to Dr. Crabblesnitch since your new." Pete alerted where head master was stationed, "See, you have to go right there, you should hurry before you get into more trouble."

"Oh okay," Candi was about to walk past the small boy, until he stopped her.

"H-hey wait!" Pete called, waving his arms up, hopping.

She turned back taking a few steps to the boy. "Cut it out, you look like a dork," she said quickly, keeping her voice down.

"To late," he said to himself. "Anyways, I'll draw you a little map, so you know, if you forget you can just look at it to know where to go."

"Good idea Petey, just make it quick,"

The boy in the pink shirt snatched the napkin on the ground, took out his pen from his pocket (handy right? :D) and wrote a little map to Crabblesnitch's office, saying on the top in all caps 'DON'T FORGET!'

"Neat writing for a guy," she patted Pete's back and grabbed the paper.

He blushed when she turned her back to travel to Crabblesnitch's office at last.

Once more she turned back, "Almost forgot," she said, "the name's Candi," she smiled as her hinted violet eyes where the last thing Petey could notice.

_'Is Candi my friend now?' _Pete thought to himself and began to walk on.

_ 'Hopefully.' _

* * *

><p><strong>I WEALLY WEALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SO FAR...trust me they'll be more action...SEX...opps sorry if i spoil things XD but yah I'll write more...I still gotta finish the game as well...<strong>

**LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~  
><strong>


	2. Asshole much?

**Hard Candi**

Chapter 2

**"Asshole much?"**

* * *

><p>Rushing to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, Candi kept looking at the map every few seconds to remind herself where she needs to be.<p>

Eyes were on her like flies on dog shit.

Her long dark chocolate curls bounced every fast step she took. The blue skinny jeans she wore made a rustling noise when her thighs brushed each other.

Her ex-boyfriend's hoodie that she was wearing was way to big on her. The material covered her behind (that's a good thing) and the sleeves were as well long, hiding her tiny hands.

Making her way up the steps, she'd probably bump into a bunch of students, but she didn't really care.

Candi finally arrived at Dr. Carrblesnitch's office. She saw a wrinkly old man, looking constipated as ever. He was just staring at her which made her shiver.

"Have a seat Miss Cortez," It sounded so badly pronounced when the head master said her last name.

The little Latina did as he commanded.

Dr. Crabblesnitch rose from his chair and walked slowly around his desk.

Opened his mouth and lectured...

Candi blinked and she was sitting in an unfamiliar chair in a strange territory. Her eyes fixed on an ugly old man talking to her.

"And remember Miss Cortez, you best keep that nose clean or I shall clean it for you," he ordered, making his signature hand gesture to the certain statement.

_'Do I have a boogie or something?' _Candi lifted her hand to her nose, shielding it. She was so clueless.

"I-I think I have some Kleenex with me," the teenage girl gulped.

Dr. Crabblesnitch's brow arched in differences in word usage. "Run along now," he demanded, shaking his head in confusion.

On the way to the girl's dorm a familiar face came up to her.

"H-hey! How was Dr. Crabblesnitch?" he asked with a smiled painted on his face.

"Who...wait...I think I remember you," the girl cringed, putting her sleeved hand on her head. "Don't say it, I think I have it..fuck I know it. I swear!"

The little boy waited for a moment to let Candi remember.

"Homer, right?" she grinned crookedly, seeing her braces twinkle in the sunlight.

"Not at all," the boy said blankly.

"Then what the fuck's your name, kid,"

"Pete Kowa-,"

"Or Femme-boy!" A voice interrupted.

Pete's face turned all red in embarrassment, his face turned upside down.

"Geez Gary, why don't you just leave me alone," he frowned.

"Oh wow, acting all macho for the new girl," Gary teased. "Like she'll want to go to second, or any base with you, Petey." He threw his arm over the smaller teen. Petey felt the weight of Gary hovering beside him, afraid of being crushed.

Gary silenced himself to check her out, "and by the looks of it, no."

Candi glanced at Petey, she thought he was so innocent and cute, even for a loser like him. Sure she was a bitch and was mean, but Petey was a different story.

"Asshole much?" She spoke out.

Gary's grin turned opposite. Cleaning his arm of Pete, he went close to the new girl. She backed up some because it did not do her claustrophobia any good.

"I spy a bitch," he said, his tone serious. "You know, physical features don't mean anything to me," he began, "ha, I mean take a look at Petey, but I still hang around him, well I meant he still hangs around me." His tone turning playfully now, " Even if you were fucking Angelina Jolie and were a cunt, I would still torture you. So you'd better watch to who you're talking to." He finished, tapping his lips with his finger.

"Come on Petey," Gary called out as he walked away from the girl.

Pete was scared, not from Gary, no, but that since Candi has short term memory she won't remember that Gary warned her and even more bad things will happen.

But for now Petey wished the best for her for he hadn't thought of anything to keep her safe at the moment.

"I said come on Petey!" Gary yelled from afar.

All Pete could do was just wave good bye and limped over to his so called 'friend.'

The standing girl shrugged and continued to walk over to the girls dorm.

When Candi was in the household of girls, they kept eying her or glancing at presents, but didn't bother showing her where to go.

Then after a few minutes of oblivious Candi, a girl tapped on her shoulder.

Candi jumped and smack the hand away, but seeing there was a harmless teen, she lowered her guard.

"Don't scare me," she reported, wiping sweat from underneath her bangs.

The girl chuckled obnoxiously, "sorry." she smiled, "I'm Angie and Mrs. Peabody told me to show you around."

"Oh," Candi said, of course with her unimpressed expression.

"Before that, what's your name?"

"Candi...wait what's yours four eyes?"

Angie's face at the moment tried to smile after her given nickname.

"Let's just go," she sighed.

Angie gave the new girl, Candi, a tour of the dorm, school, campus, and cliques. Angie personally informed her that she would rather be clique-less, it's less work. And she didn't do well with fights or clique wars like the Preps and Greasers.

Angie's gave Candi the scoop of what each group was about:

Jocks= Top in the school clique hierarchy and also dumb 'roid monkeys

Greasers= Their 2nd in place. Tough looking and tough, grease balls.

Preps= 3rd of the list. Money grubbing snobs and they think everyone (aside from the Greasers) likes them.

Nerds= Bottom of the clique hierarchy, social outcasts, geeks (no dur), and also sneaky bastards.

Bullies= No real place in the hierarchy. They're cruel to people for fun...typical bullying stuff.

Candi took _actual _notes, she wrote them down in her Hello Kitty note pad with her matching pen.

Back at the dorm Candi sat on her neatly sheeted bed along with Angie next to her.

"So, do I get like a roommate, or something?" Candi's plumped lips puckered to the side.

"It's me, duh," Angie gave her signature giggle, "that's why Mrs. Peabody made me show you around everywhere."

"You didn't show me around, the fuck you talking about, four eyes."

Angie froze, _'didn't I show her around?' _she questioned herself. This making her puzzled as well as for Candi.

"Forget it, you best be changed in your uniform," Angie sighed, got up and left.

Leaving, Candi could hear her saying, "I swore I showed her around."

The little teen just shrugged it off and took a look at her uniform that was aside on her bed.

The style of clothing made her cringe. Even if she did have barley any money, she'd still had to look good.

A blue Bullworth vest, white short sleeved button up, and a plaid mini blue skirt. The plaid lining being golden, matching the school's colors.

_'Ugh, a sweater vest, really?' _she shook her head in disbelief.

She dressed herself, not knowing that the door was cracked.

In the cress of the door two sets of eyes bunking together, spying on the new student.

The brown pair on top of the green.

"I so have to make a rumor of her," said a girl.

"Shut up, Christy!" An other girl dressed as a cheerleader hushed.

"See looks just like Velma Kelly, right?" asked the girl called Christy.

More anger growing from the cheerleader.

"You know I'm a princess?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" raising her voice now.

Candi, wearing a bra at the moment, scoped the room from the sudden noise. Her guard full on.

Eyes looking left to right while buttoning up her shirt.

The cheerleader, standing, wanked Christy's red ponytail.

"Way to go!" she pouted, "I'm going to the bathroom now." The teenager stormed out of the halls.

"She has issues, I should tell people about them." Christy gleamed, walking away to go spread rumors.

Done dressing, Candi gazed at herself at the mirror.

The vest didn't show of much of her dazzling figure. She looked more thicker.

The girl didn't give a shit what people thought of her appearance, really. If she's comfortable on how she looks, then it's all good for her.

_'Screw the rules, I have anger-management complications' _She commented to herself as she threw of her sweater vest on the bland floor.

The latina felt naked, due to her legs being bare.

She really wanted to fix that problem so she started rummage threw her clothes. Then she found a pair of knee heigh socks that were the same blue adding with one blue bow on each on the top. With plaid golden lining printed on the bows.

Examining them, she thought, _'Really, really, convenient.'_

After rolling up the pair of socks, she slipped on her lady bug flats, now ready to see what drastic things Bullworth Academy awaits for her.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING! LOL I got the screw the rules line from Yugi-oh abridge XD so yahhhhh credit for that...hope you enjoyed it and Gary's asshole sexiness *heart* and Christy spreading rumors! ALSO take a look at the Bully flash on youtube or DA cuz I got one line in this chapter from it...guess right I'll give you a cookie : )<strong>


	3. Cliques

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 4EVER (prob no one cares XD)! I just have issues XD and I've been sooo busy with LIFE! **

**HERE YOU GO WITH THE BITCH CANDI = D ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong> Hard Candi<strong>

Chapter 3

** Cliques (dumb title right?)**

* * *

><p>What better way to start off the first day of school than to skip class. Well for Candi it was.<p>

Candi walked into the parking lot since she saw that no one was there. Due to her short term memory she didn't know that Angie explained to her about the Prefects, but thank goodness they weren't around the area, yet.

The lot was empty and for some reason there was an abandon school bus.

Gripping onto her Hello Kitty pad and pen, she stalked over to a place to sit and get away from the world for a bit.

Her big bottom claimed the corner of the walls there in the parking lot.

She flipped open her notepad and saw all the cliques. She reacted by cocking her eyebrow.

"So these are probably the cliques of the school…..I ain't afraid of none of them. " She mumbled to herself.

Candi chewed on her painted 3 cm long thumb nail; this has seemed to be a habit for when she concentrated or when she's nervous.

Her thoughts were wondering about Pete and Gary (that happened about 2 .5 hours ago).

'What an ass, that little dork is actually kinda adorable,' she thought.

And she was thinking about that prick of a jock that made fun of her.

Thinking about that made her want to punch something…..but it wasn't that, it was some hidden angry she had, more than what she shows…..she only likes to think that it was the jock's fault.

Pulling her hair in frustration she was pounding her feet on the ground. For anyone else's point of view, she looked like a 9 year old having a temper tantrum.

After all her fussing she was trying to catch her breath. Everything seemed so quiet when she was done.

Done? She's not done yet…

Before she was over her fit, she punched the brick wall beside her and regretted it.

"FUCK!" she yelped and shoved her fist against her lips. Making sure she caressed her hopefully not broken knuckle, muffling her cries into them as well.

Suddenly a large shadow over lapped the little Latina. She noticed that when the sun stopped shining….unless it's just New England's weather was fucked up.

Her eyes gazed up on a huge, way huge, boy; he must be a student since he had the uniform.

"May I help you?" Candi asked, making a hand gesture but winced at the pain…she probably forgotten she hit the wall.

"Ahhhh, Russell confused," the giant student scratched his head.

"The fuck-"

"You new?" Russell questioned

"Have you seen me before?"

"No,"

"Then yes I am," she began, "now can you move your fat ass, because you're blocking my light."

"Me Russell," he said all googoly eyed and Candi knew that stare from anyone.

"Um, great, I'm gonna go," she stood up to leave, but Russell was big enough to block her.

"Weird name, but you're really pretty," he complimented her in awe.

Her face began to scrunch up in an expression of disgust.

"Oh" was all she could say.

Then Russell's posture shot up, he had just realized something….which doesn't happen too often.

Candi's face was still in disgust mode.

"Ah-ah, Russell needs flowers for pretty girl!" He was patting his pockets to find his money, and ran off to buy Candi flowers.

All she could do was face palm because there's no stopping Russell Northrop.

As soon as her hand went to her notepad, searched for a clear page and wrote down:

Russell=Dumbass fatass that wants to buy me flowers….don't talk to him…..Reminder throw away the flowers! DX

When she looked up from her notepad, the bell rang…

Those blue orbs blinked and didn't know why she was there with her notepad, but she spotted the note about the bully.

"Gross," she commented, her nose stuck to the page.

"Like your face!" shouted some boy

Candi spontaneously shot her head up to see that was the asshole that called her ugly.

She saw 3 students leaning their backs against the wall by her (how didn't see notice?), smoking.

"Who the fuck just said that," she said, openly.

The shortest of the 3 boys slouched his body and raised his hand up high "I did," he remarked.

"Shut the fuck up I didn't ask your opinion," Candi sassed, "I don't go around shouting to people how fucking hideous you are!" Her voice rose in the statement, using her hands for most of the talking since she _was _from Jersey.

"Damn Davis you just got tweated," laughed the blonde bully. He took a drag from his cigarette, "plus she's not bad at all," he winked.

"I'm not into Blondes, pizza face," she glared at him with her now evil expression.

Now ALL were laughing their asses off, even Candi surprisingly.

"Ey', that's the new girl that was about to kick Casey's ass," the bully named Tom pointed out.

"Who?" Candi slouched.

"That blonde dumb roid mokeny lookin' jock," Tom explained.

"OHHHHHH! Yeah he's a prick….He said he could break me or some shit," She said, lighting up a cig that Trent gave her.

"So there's cliques here, right?" she blew a circle of smoke.

"How'd you do that?" The blonde bully named Trent asked and chuckled.

Candi blew one again to tease him.

"Yeah, there are," Tom answered the Latina's question.

"So you are you guys in a clique of some sort?" Asked Candi

"Kinda….we're bullies," said Davis, "we're not really a tight gang, we just made this up because everyone else had one…..and we like beating people up, too."

"Not bad," nodded the only girl.

"Hehehe, yeah it's rad. We also like to torment the nerds," Trent laughed.

"Yup, but I do kind of feel bad afterwards, you know?" Commented Tom

"No!" Candi blurted out, choking on her smoke.

Trent, Davis, and Candi laughed at Tom and he just frowned.

See, Candi is a bitch!

She swallowed her spit, pursing her plumb lips and asked, "So, ah, what happened here," she pointed at her eye to signal Tom.

"Oh, it's nothing….I've had it for a while," Tom said.

She cocked her eyebrow, "um, tsk, great," her lips thinned.

"You should tots be in our clique," Trent asked out of the blue and Davis elbowed him. "Ow, come on dude, we don't have a chick in our gang and everyone else's does!" Complained the valley boy

"Well, we gotta let the others know, dumbass!"

"It's just an idea, douche bag!"

Tom was enjoying them arguing and Candi was getting tired of waiting here until her gazed was on a fluttering butterfly.

A beautiful butterfly in fact. It had easy colors implanted into the wings. Fluttering around, maybe looking for a place to home or maybe it just got out of its cocoon and exploring the new world.

Candi didn't think of things like that. She was just like most teenagers who have emotional issues and likes just to fuck around with her friends or just people.

Sometimes she thought of how it would be like to be like them. Like the main characters in a movie, who has those unique qualities that no one else does.

But really she only just cared about what's going on right now or until she forgets it.

And she just had to blink.

"Who?" She questioned.

The two bullies that were arguing paused and looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked or to the very least tolerate it..I could only know if you review ;)...my only fear is that I don't want Candi to be a marysue so if she is developing into <strong>**then plz warn me! DX**

**LOVE YOU! *x10000 O's & X's***


End file.
